The Unknown Complex
by thestralqueen147
Summary: In the heavily-guarded building for magical creatures, there the Unknown Complex stood in the middle of a barren island. Harry Potter, Yato, a siren named Sapphire, and a fortune teller Alma becomes group ZERO, of the many groups of magical creatures. However when evil rose from the Heaven and the wizard community, it is up to them to save their homelands. (Yandere Bishamon)


Chapter 1: Sapphire's pov

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter," a bright eye kid exclaimed. He sat on his seat and would sometime fidget with his fingers. His messy long black hair was pushed aside by his humongous pair of glasses. He wore a long robe and a small locket around his neck.

"Hi Harry. My name is Yato. Just Yato," another bright eye kid said, with a really annoying grin. He too, have black hair but it was more of bed hair than anything.

The emerald eyes and the pale blue eyes locked onto each other. Harry was the first to break the contact with a awkward cough. They then looked at me and the blue hair girl next to me.

Well I guess it's my turn. I turned to the girl and she flashed me a grin.

"My name is Sapphire Blue," I said with a bow. She gave a laugh and fan her hand.

"You don't have to be so respectful. We are roommates. Nice to meet you Sapphire, the name is Alma Koron," Alma said and raised her left hand out. 'She must be a left handed person,' I thought.

Before I raised my own left hand she recoil back.

"Ah sorry you must be a right handed person," Alma said and raising her right hand. I shook it and we both grin at each other.

The two bright eye boys stared at us impatiently and bored. Alma shot them a glare.

"What now?" Harry ask. They were stuck together in a white room-of-a-box and the only contrast from the white was the silver chairs and themselves.

"The Guardians will tell us. We just have to be patience now," I answered, calmly. He snorted and continued to fidget with his fingers.

"Yeah, Sapphire is right. We are in the most guarded area for magical and special creatures. The Unknown Complex. It sound spooky won't you agree?" Alma said, before reaching into her coat's pocket and raised out a pack of tarot cards," speaking of which. What creature are you guys? I am a fortune teller and a skill alchemist. I have been learning the basics of my origin since I was, hmm I would like to say 1."

"1 year?" Yato ask, curious. Alma smirked.

"Since the very beginning. 1 day darlings," she answered. Yato widen his eyes in respect and awe. Harry nodded along with Yato. I stared at them, biting my tongue to refrain myself from laughing.

"Can you tell my fortune Alma?" Yato ask, as he scoot closer to the blue hair girl. She glared at him before answering.

"If you tell me what your creature is. My power will only work if you tell me," she lied. I could tell because her eyes showed other how.

"Alright. Don't be jealous. Especially you Potter," he started with his fist up," but I'm a God."

There was an absolute silent. Then it fell apart quickly as me and Alma and Harry started to snort out in laughter.

"Yato you must be lying," I said, still laughing. Although when I look deep in his eyes again, it shows that he isn't lying.

"I knew this would happen. I am. And if you don't believe me, go ask the Guardians. I'm sure they will be pleasure to tell you," he sneered at us and crossed his arms.

Alma sighed.

"He isn't lying. He is a God," she said and brushed her blue hair into her ear.

"Wow. Did I just laughed at a God?" Harry said, worried. He fell on the floor and started to bow to Yato for forgiveness.

"Yes! I the mighty Yatogami is very disappointed in you pathetic humans," he sneered and pointed at each one of us.

"Half human," I corrected him. I was a siren and I am pretty sure that siren aren't humans.

"Yes half human also," he caught on. Harry rolled his eyes and got up back onto his seat.

"Your turn Harry," Alma said. We went clockwise from Alma, to Yato, to Harry, and finally me.

"I'm not that special. I'm a half-blood wizard," he said, a small blushed across his cheek. He was a bit embarrassed, beside the smirking Yato.

"What?! What do you mean you are not special. Ahem mister Potter. Get your mind into the right place. This is the complex for magical creatures," Alma snapped," half-blood or not."

Harry looked at Alma embarrassed and ducked his head. His slight brush was not only reason he felt hiding.

"Alma is right Harry. We are all important. Even if God like Yato is in the Complex too," I said," now it's my turn to speak. I am half Siren, half human."

"I thought they were fish?" Yato ask, before Alma smacked on his head. He winced in pain.

"Ha ha. Yeah sirens are fish, but because I'm half human I am able to change forms. Something like humans called mermaid. But mermaid and sirens are totally different." I answered Yato.

"Well we are finished. Why isn't the Guardian opening the damn door?" Harry exclaimed before standing up and walking toward the merged white door. He started to pound on it with his fist.

"Harry don't do that. The Guardian will scold you," I shouted and stood up to stop him.

"Is he mentally insane?" Alma sneered. She and Yato stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I have friends beyond these door that I must see immediately. I'm worried they might have bade people in their group," he said looking back them. They gave him a I-don't-care glare. Harry sighed in frustration.

"What you have a girlfriend beyond this white block?" Alma said, and whipped her hair. She pushed her tarot cards back in her pocket.

"Ah! No I don't," Harry shouted and blushed furiously," Hermione is my best friend. And I'm sure she fancy Ron!"

"Look kid, I don't know who they are, but I must say. You are blushing a lot for a person who say they don't like anybody," Alma smirked. She tensed her muscled and Harry did the same.

"Oh no don't fight!" I sighed and tried to calm both of them. But I was cut up by Yato who was smirking along.

"Leave them, Sapphire. If they want to fight they should. We have no rights to stop them," he said, before dropping his arm. I looked at him shocked, but then nodded at him in agreement.

They soon were on top of each other, throwing punches and kicks. They started to yell vulgar words, that I had to cover my ears with my hands. It gotten to the point where there were at least 5 scratches and bruises among their body.

"ENOUGH, GROUP 1890," a regal voice rung out in the speaker. It sounded very angry and it sounded very much like a Guardian. Harry and Alma stopped tackling each other and we all gulped.

"AS THE INSTRUCTOR OF YOUR GROUP, I AM DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU HAVE FAILED THE FIRST TEST," the voice continued.

"What test?" Yato yelled.

"WHY YATOGAMI. TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THE WHITE ROOM. THERE IS A LITTLE POWER SCALE ON YOUR CHAIRS. IF YOU HAVE ONLY USED YOUR OWN POWER TO CHARGE THE THE CHAIR, THE DOOR WOULD HAVE OPENED," the voice sounded sarcastic. We whipped around to see there was a power scale and we groaned. Alma and Yato slapped on their heads.

"COMPLETE THE TASK AND THE DOOR WILL OPEN. I WILL MEET YOU THEN WHEN YOU ESCAPE," the voice instructed and the speaker gave out a sharp ding. The announcement is over.

"We have been stupid the whole time. But in our defense this power scale is small! Why is it only 2 inches big?" Alma groaned and looked at the tiny power scale.

"Oh well. We have more tests to go and I'm sure that they will forgive us. It is our first test," I said, giving a lopsided shrug.

"If you two stop fighting that is. Only Sapphire and I are the mature ones," Yato said and put his arm around my shoulder. I shuddered.

"Shut up Yato. Eat your own ego," Harry spat. I gave a weak smile. Yato narrowed his eyes and dropped his arm.

"Okay let's not get scold again. Let's just complete the task and we can get out of the white room," I said. They reluctantly nodded and glared at each other before we all separated into different corners.

"Come, Sekki!" Yato shouted and a magical whisp transformed into a sword with cloth around the handle," Let's show them what you can do!"

Yato pull the sword up and it shone in bright white lights. Then he slashed it down on the chair and the power scale went up full. He gave a satisfactory pat to himself and Yukine.

"I can do much better, God," Alma said and pulled out a small compacted staff. She gave it a little bump on the chair and the staff shot out its compact parts to form a long metal staff. She then jumped up and chanted," Thy have anger me and I will be avenged!" The metal staff was pushed in the silver chair and sparked from the staff was transfer to the power scale. It too, shot up.

"Move aside." Harry smirked and pulled out his Holly wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He said and snapped his wand. It shot out a magical form of a Stag and it was then absorbed by the power scale. And for the third time in a row, the power scale was full.

Now it's my turn, but I know I was not a powerful as them. I have weak physical strength and I am not that intelligent. But what I do have it my voice and that is all I need.

"Ah!" I gave a high-pitch melody and the notes transformed into magical whisp also. As my magic was absorbed by the power scale, I can see that it was full too. I sigh in relief, but I was a bit embarrassed because it was nothing cool than spells, and swords, and even metal staffs.

The white door started to rumble and it was pulled to the side with a annoying screech.

There were serval claps as we got out from the white room. Most of the Guardians wore a blank masks and other painted their faces. But then there was their instructor who wore nothing but his tied up hair.

He smiled and shook hands with each of us. Yato's eyes widen in recognition.

"Ebisu?" he muttered and looked up at the man. The man looked down on Yato and smiled.

"Mhm. Hello Group 1890, my name is Ebisu. I will be your instructor until you are ready to leave the Complex," he said.

"I didn't know you were an instructor Ebisu," Yato said. Ebisu grinned and ruffled Yato's hair.

"Yeah, I wasn't until now," he answered.

"Do you know him Yato?" Harry ask Yato. He nodded.

"Yeah, Ebisu was my own private instructor before I joined the Complex," Yato answered.

"What?! You mean our instructor is a God too!" Alma exclaimed.

"Well yeah."

"Cool!"

"I hate you."

"Rude!"

"Jerk!"

"Minor God!"

"...that's harsh even for you Alma."

"Oh sorry." Alma giggled.

"Well kids, the Guardians talked about the incident you guys have backed there, but they decided to brush it off. You guys did second best out of the whole new groups!" Ebisu exclaimed and clearly happy about his group.

"What?!" we all said together, clearly not happy with our result.

"Oh don't tell me?!" Both Yato and Harry groaned. They looked around and groaned louder.

"Bishamon!" Yato yelled.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(Hello Turre Wende here! Beside Divine War, I will be starting the The Unknown Complex with a crossover of HP and Noragami. I love Noragami, it's a really good anime. So I decided to use it with my favorite book series. Oh and if you have been wondering they all are around 14 year old. Harry, Alma, and Sapphire that is. Yato is old. Thank you and enjoy!)**


End file.
